You Make Feel My Love
by Klainefictiion
Summary: Sí, es cierto ustedes no comparten lazos sanguíneos propiamente dichos, sin embargo, ya le adorabas porque podías ver reflejada en su imágen al hombre que amaste con todas tus fuerzas. Y era más que suficiente. (Army Blaine) AU
1. I

**_Advertencia_**_: El pequeño ¿drabble? ha sido elaborado de una fan para fans sin fines lucrativos, por lo tanto, nada gano y absolutamente nada pierdo tampoco. Si algo fuese mío, definitivamente Glee, así como también Klaine acabarían en HBO. ¿Saben por qué, no?_

_ Tenía ganas de escribir algo sumamente dramático. Decidí hacerlo utilizando otro tipo de narrativa en la cual llevo mucho tiempo deseando utilizar, así que espero no les cause mucho conflicto. También debo decir que últimamente he estado obsesionada con la idea de Blaine como soldado, por lo tanto, sean buenas conmigo. ¡Aún tengo mucho por aprender!_

_Bueno, este iba a ser originalmente mi regalo de Navidad para todos ustedes, pero ahora supongo será tanto de Navidad como de año nuevo y otros tantos más. : D_

_¡Disfrútenlo!_

* * *

><p><strong>"Make Feel My Love"<strong>

_Cuando la lluvia caiga sobre tu rostro,  
>y el mundo entero esté pendiente de ti,<br>yo podría ofrecerte un cálido abrazo  
>...para hacerte sentir mi amor.<br>_**"Bob Dylan"**

* * *

><p>Al instante mismo en que abandonaste la espaciosa cama donde has dormido sin compañía durante los últimos meses, jamás imaginaste algo así te sucedería. Durante toda aquella agradable tarde, conforme preparabas lo necesario para recibir a tu familia, volcaste mil esperanzas positivas en sobre como llegaría a tu vida otro maravilloso motivo que te permitiría sonreír nuevamente.<p>

Sin embargo, no sabes en qué momento exacto ocurrió, pero tanta felicidad acabó convirtiéndose en una auténtica pesadilla.

El hombre situado justo frente a ti continúa hablando sobre diversos protocolos, también se toma la molestia de narrarte con detalles la manera exacta en que ocurrió, e inclusive, tiene suficiente descaro para decir cuánto siente tu irreparable pérdida. Pero desde hace tiempo no le escuchas, tu cerebro se niega a filtrar correctamente las explicaciones que con tanto profesionalismo se supone deben hacerte sentir un poco mejor. Pero no, no lo hacen, y tampoco puede importarte menos porque ahora mismo crees tener tu corazón roto en millones de pedazos.

Tibias lágrimas emergen desde tus ojos quemándote los párpados. El ritmo de tu corazón parece ir dos veces más aprisa, haciéndote respirar tan agitado que cualquiera pensaría recién terminaste una maratón sin descanso. Conmocionado, apenas consciente sobre tus propios actos, intentas decir algo más ningún sonido coherente emerge desde tu garganta, y es justo ahí cuando finalmente la enormidad de tan fatídica noticia cae sobre ti igual que mil pesados bloques de hielo sólido. Aterrorizado, incrédulo, retrocedes dos, tres, cuatro pasos hasta que tu espalda choca contra la puerta del hogar que ustedes dos construyeron juntos tiempo atrás.

Un hogar que crees acabará desmoronándose en cualquier instante.

Y sin previo aviso dejas escapar un desgarrador grito sin importarte un reverendo cuerno la posible opinión de tu interlocutor. Te desmoronas conforme angustiantes sollozos rompen el pesado silencio donde antes estuvieron inmersos, alterando la pacifica calma. Burt es quien te escucha primero; él obviamente desconoce qué demonios pudo ocurrir para hacerte emitir semejante lamento tan perturbador, pero aún así deja todo y acude en tu búsqueda esperando encontrar respuestas. Llegar a ti no le toma mucho, unas cuantas puertas jamás serán impedimento suficiente, y el maravilloso padre que la vida te entregó se sorprende muchísimo al encontrarte arrodillado mientras lloras como si todo lo bueno del planeta entero te hubiese sido arrebatado sin misericordia.

Una sola mirada al oficial pulcramente ataviado con elegante uniforme militar es todo cuanto necesita para entender. Desolado, Burt lucha contra sus propias emociones pues _sabe_ eres tú quien necesita sentirse reconfortado ante tan difícil situación, y, colocándose a tu lado te envuelve entre sus cálidos brazos igual a cuando eras pequeño y alegabas temerle a la profunda oscuridad.

No obstante, ningún posible consuelo podía servirte de ayuda. Ya no.

Adam, acompañado por Finn y Carole —esa maravillosa mujer que ha sido una verdadera madre pese a tener nulos parentescos sanguíneos contigo— alarmados ante tu reacción, corren a verificar si estás bien, e igualmente asombrados, reciben la mala noticia. Carole ahoga un gemido cubriéndose la boca con una mano, Finn se queda quieto en su sitio sin saber qué hacer y Adam se debate entre seguir interrogando al oficial o acercarse a ti.

Y, aún entre la espesa nebulosa de potente dolor que te nubla el juicio, no entiendes por qué escucharles hablar sobre la persona que has perdido produce verdaderos estragos en tu interior. Motivado ante un pánico inevitable ajeno a tu control, luchas impasible contra todo pues crees podrás escapar del penetrante dolor que te carcome el alma.

Adam, preocupado ante la posibilidad de que puedas hacerte daño a ti mismo, necesita correr apresurado a su automóvil aparcado sólo escasos metros más allá pues ahí siempre carga consigo un maletín especializado porque su profesión como médico así se lo requería. Entre tanto, Finn y Burt hacen cuanto pueden por contenerte, no obstante, estás tan dispuesto a luchar, a aferrarte a creer él volverá y simplemente experimentas otra espantosa pesadilla que te resulta difícil distinguir entre una cosa u otra.

Pese a los gritos desesperados de Burt, las palabras de aliento provenientes desde Finn y las súplicas emitidas por Carole, sigues peleando; nada físicamente humano podrá hacerte desistir, no al menos hasta que Adam regresa y cree buena idea administrarte un sedante que te permitirá caer dormido. Todavía duele, y aunque sabes todo seguirá allí cuando despiertes, al menos podrás soñar con él; tú único amor, ese hombre al cual tiempo atrás decidiste entregar todas tus ilusiones, sueños e incluso esperanzas.

Tú Blaine: tú esposo, tú compañero, tú mejor amigo...tú todo.

Quién, según acababan de notificarte, había fallecido en cumplimiento de su deber como soldado del Ejército Norteamericano.


	2. II

**_Advertencia:_**_ El pequeño drabble ha sido elaborado de una fan para fans sin fines lucrativos, por lo tanto, nada gano y absolutamente nada pierdo tampoco. Si algo fuese mío, definitivamente Glee, así como también Klaine acabarían en HBO. ¿Saben por qué, no?_

_En serio, sentí la inmensa necesidad de escribir más drama. De un tiempo para acá se me ha convertido en una obsesión terrible hacer estas cosas, y siento decir no me pude contener. Tenía mis dudas sobre publicarlo, pero pensé…¿qué puede pasar? _

_También quería aprovechar para avisarles pronto habrá publicación de I Knew, y Mentalmente Accesible. Bueno, siempre y cuando mi Beta considere todo esté correcto. _

_Sin más, disfrútenlo mucho. ¡Gracias por sus comentarios! :D_

* * *

><p><strong>"You Make Feel My love"<br>"II"**

Cuando las sombras del atardecer y las estrellas aparecen,  
>y no hay nadie que seque tus lágrimas,<br>yo podría sostenerte por un millón de años...  
>para hacerte sentir mi amor.<br>**"Bob Dylan"**

* * *

><p>Si bien el servicio funerario se llevó a cabo hacía ya unas cuantas semanas, todavía se siente como si recién minutos antes hubieses estado allí recibiendo condolencias de diversas personas que nisiquiera te parecían remotamente familiares, pero, según comentaron, en algún momento determinado habían interactuado con Blaine y deseaban expresarte cuánto sentían tu irremplazable perdida. Afortunadamente para ti, todos esos desconocidos supieron comportarse durante la ceremonia, lo cual agradeciste porque tenías ya suficientes problemas sobre tus hombros y desperdiciar energía valiosa en intolerantes estúpidos definitivamente no era una opción.<p>

Aunque los días han transcurrido ridículamente pacíficos desde entonces, para ti, en la vacía enormidad de la casa que compartieron juntos te resultan eternos. No importa si Adam procura visitarte tres veces por semana pese a su apretada agenda en el hospital, tampoco si tu padre insiste con inaudita obstinación necesita verte en las cenas familiares acostumbradas a realizarse cada viernes sin falta, o si Finn o Carole misma buscaban cualquier torpe excusa para brindarte compañía e intentar con ello hacerte sentir mejor.

La soledad y el anhelo _continúan_ ahí, atormentándote.

Sí, en verdad aprecias cada mínimo esfuerzo de quienes te quieren para ayudarte a seguir adelante, pero no saldrás tan pronto de tu depresión como ellos piensan pues te sientes igual que un muñeco roto y vacio que solamente continúa moviéndose gracias a la voluntad de otros. Y luego estaban las máscaras. Muestras en una perfecta careta bastante bien elaborada firmeza, serenidad e inclusive apoyas lo mejor posible a la inconsolable madre de Blaine, cuyo dolor no puede compararse con el tuyo ni por asomo. Porque puede que tú perdieras un esposo, un compañero de vida y a tu mejor amigo, sin embargo, ella debió decirle adiós para siempre a su hijo pequeño, aquel al cual vio crecer en todos los aspectos posibles y eso destrozaba el espíritu de cualquiera a un nivel irreparable.

Sin lugar a dudas Blaine fue un hombre extraordinario; llenaba con cálida luz donde quiera que fuera y dejaba huellas imborrables. Porque era simplemente él con su suave voz, sus fuertes brazos que te sostenían con extrema suavidad, su sonrisa encantadora, su torpe sentido del humor, sus maravillosos ojos capaces de transmitirte tantos sentimientos sin utilizar palabras y su increíble capacidad de amar sin límites…

Pero Blaine ya no estaba.

Blaine había muerto y según el orden natural de las cosas, la vida seguía su curso. Justo igual a cómo tú deberías hacerlo, comenzando por pequeñas cosas simples.

Ahora mismo tu habitación se encuentra adornada por diferentes tamaños de cajas, todas ellas previamente etiquetadas pues sabes exactamente qué colocaras dentro conforme vacíes el closet y los cajones del tocador. Has decidido que las pertenencias de Blaine _necesitan_ irse porque cada detalle trae a tu memoria demasiados recuerdos y crees enloquecerás si continuas viéndolas cada minuto de cada día. Es duro. Mucho más duro de lo que inicialmente llegaste a pensar pues cada prenda, cada fotografía o incluso ese horrible gel para cabello despiertan en ti súbitas emociones contradictorias.

Trabajas despacio, tomas tu respectivo tiempo para doblar, empaquetar y sellar porque tienes permitido tardarte todo cuanto haga falta, no obstante, conforme más cosas colocas dentro de aquellos cubos acartonados, comienzas a detenerte inconscientemente con mayor regularidad porque también estarás desechando trozos de tu propia alma. Pronto, sin saber cómo, terminas sentado en el suelo, gruesos álbumes multicolores te rodean, los cuales resguardan entre sus páginas incontables evidencias de épocas más felices.

Sonríes con tristeza al contemplar las fotografías de su boda que, sin duda, son preciosas. Blaine lucía apuesto y gallardo aquel día tan especial y tú, sin exagerar, te sentiste el hombre más afortunado del planeta entero porque él había elegido compartir toda una vida contigo.

Pero, desgraciadamente, esa promesa jamás se vería cumplida.

Entonces, incapaz de soportarlo más, te cubres el rostro con las manos permitiéndote al fin llorar. Lo extrañas tanto. Le _añoras_ terriblemente y nisiquiera puedes imaginar cómo será conforme los meses continúen su curso convirtiéndose así en años. Supones el vacío seguirá allí, imperturbable, doloroso, incapaz de llenarse con nada porque puedes asegurar jamás amarás a nadie como amaste a Blaine Anderson.

—No lo voy a lograr —dices entre sollozos aferrándote a una vieja prenda de ropa que él utilizaba durante sus escasas licencias cada tantos meses, haciéndote sentir muy pequeño y vulnerable—. Intento ser fuerte cariño —murmuras a la pesada soledad del dormitorio— Siempre solías decirme cuán orgulloso estabas de mi por mostrar tanta fortaleza en situaciones difíciles, pero ¿quieres escuchar la verdad? Soy débil y cobarde —un profundo sollozo escapa desde tu garganta imposibilitándote continuar durante unos cuantos minutos—. ¿Por qué me dejaste, Blaine? Te necesito conmigo, amor. Sin ti no soy nada…

Das rienda suelta a todas tus emociones reprimidas. El concepto del tiempo pierde sentido para ti y tampoco te interesa si el piso alfombrado es demasiado incómodo para dormir. Sólo intentas comprender y aceptar Blaine ahora sólo forma parte de tus memorias que estás seguro atesorarás como lo más valioso que has tenido. Él _no_ volverá, eso lo sabes bien, sin embargo, pase lo que pase tu amor _siempre_ seguirá allí, indestructible, eterno, intacto…

Hasta el día en que, quizá, volviesen a reunirse en otra vida.


	3. III

**_Advertencia:_**_ El pequeño drabble ha sido elaborado de una fan para fans sin fines lucrativos, por lo tanto, nada gano y absolutamente nada pierdo tampoco. Si algo fuese mío, definitivamente Glee, así como también Klaine acabarían en HBO. ¿Saben por qué, no?_

_¡No lo puedo evitar! Simplemente siguen viniendo a mi cabeza tantas y tantas cosas relacionadas con este drabble. He decidido darle un giro inesperado, así que espero les guste. _

_A diferencia de los otros dos anteriores, puede que esta vez lloren, pero de pura ternura. _

_Gracias por leer. _

_PD: Como sé que Fanfiction **prohíbe**__en sus reglas utilizar letras de canciones, solamente modifiqué la traducción de tal manera que pareciera una adaptación mala de la misma. No les parezca extraño que no sea la traducción literal y exacta en cuanto a la original se refiere. _

* * *

><p><strong>"You Make Feel My love"<br>"III"**

_Soy un sobreviviente y no voy a rendirme.  
>Daré lo mejor de mí, no me detendré.<br>Soy un sobreviviente y sé que lo lograré.  
>Sobreviviré…<em>

**_"Destiny's Child"_**

* * *

><p>El sol comienza poco a poco a mostrarse sobre los pequeños edificios aledaños, iluminándolo todo con su tibio calor. La habitación donde has permanecido durante las últimas doce horas se llena de suaves colores naranjas y amarillos, brindándole cierto aspecto extrañamente tranquilizante al lugar. Quizá tu cerebro está creando semejante sensación ridícula porque has pasado una noche completa en vela, sin embargo, no importa pues te ayuda a seguir manteniéndote controlado en una situación como aquella.<p>

Burt, Carole, Finn, Rachel, Cooper e incluso los señores Anderson te brindan compañía mientras esperas noticias. Y te sientes condenadamente bendecido por tener tantas personas queridas contigo hoy, personas dispuestas a no sólo brindarte apoyo, sino también cariño incondicional verdadero.

Exhausto, cierras los ojos durante tres segundos completos, permitiéndote fantasear con la idea de que Blaine también se encuentra ahí, brindándote sin necesitar decir nada el valor que tanto te hace falta para seguir adelante. Y aunque tal vez se sentiría igual o más nervioso que tú, prometería vehementemente con su siempre eterna sonrisa todo saldría perfecto porque se tenían el uno al otro, sobrellevando así cualquier obstáculo. Pero, cuando regresas al mundo real, recuerdas con dolor Blaine murió hace ya cuatro largos meses. Él ya no estaba contigo e, irremediablemente, deberás embarcarte en esta maravillosa experiencia sin su ayuda.

No obstante, todo lo valdrá pues has recobrado tu fe, tienes confianza y motivos suficientes para seguir viviendo.

Con total disimulo, buscas entre el bolsillo izquierdo del abrigo que decidiste ponerte la tarde anterior, encontrándote dos trozos de gélido metal grabado. Las primeras semanas posteriores a su fallecimiento empacaste muchas cosas suyas, obsequiaste otras tantas y conservaste fuera sólo lo estrictamente necesario, pero esas placas solías llevarlas contigo a todas partes. Es importante para ti ya que es el único recuerdo capaz de hacerte sentir cerca de él, aún cuando había pasado tanto tiempo.

Todavía duele, eso no lo niegas, sin embargo, la herida comienza a sanar lentamente.

Mientras permaneces sumergido entre tus propias divagaciones, Adam finalmente aparece vistiendo un traje azul y pulcra bata blanca. Pese al cansancio, se veía feliz. Nada más verlo, casi saltaste del sitio que antes ocupabas e inmediatamente buscas respuestas. Adam comienza a bombardearlos con terminologías médicas extrañas, las cuales aunque son necesarias para hacerles saber nada malo ha ocurrido, sólo él entiende.

Y entonces la hora de la verdad llega.

Amablemente, Adam te conduce por un pequeño corredor bien iluminado (después de prometerles a los demás tendrán su propio turno más tarde), el cual desemboca en otra habitación pintada con bellos tonos pasteles. Abre la puerta metálica para ti, permitiéndote contemplar diversos segmentos ocupados casi completamente, pero tú sólo puedes prestar atención suficiente a uno en específico.

Tu mejor amigo te brinda ciertas recomendaciones protocolarias, aunque si eres sincero resulta complicado prestarle suficiente atención ya que tienes los ojos puestos en un punto determinado. Y, repentinamente, la tremenda necesidad de tocarla crece como marea en tu pecho, pero te aterroriza hacerlo porque crees podrías arruinarlo.

Hay una enfermera con ustedes, y según Adam ella le asistió durante todo el procedimiento y, enternecida ante tus dudas, sonríe cordial ofreciéndote a brindar ayuda.

Jamás, nisiquiera en un millón de años, podrás ser capaz de describir con certeza todas las increíbles sensaciones que invaden tu corazón al momento de tenerla por primera vez entre tus brazos. Es como si te sintieras completo otra vez, como si las penas desaparecieran y sólo existiera un mundo brillante sin penas ni dolor. Ella es tan hermosa. Ese pequeño ser lleno de vida ahora dependerá completamente de ti, será responsabilidad tuya protegerla y amarla con cada ínfima célula existente en tu cuerpo.

Porque se supone ese será tu principal trabajo como su padre.

Finalmente conseguiste cumplir ese anhelado sueño, y Blaine, igual que siempre, fue quien lo hizo posible. Durante la última licencia que él tuvo antes de morir, discutieron sobre la posibilidad. Aunque fuiste hijo único, acordaron que Blaine donaría el esperma para engendrar; y nunca te arrepentirías de tomar tan acertada decisión. Sí, es cierto ustedes no comparten lazos sanguíneos propiamente dichos, sin embargo, ya le adorabas porque podías ver reflejada en ella al hombre que amaste con todas tus fuerzas. Y era más que suficiente.

—Felicidades Kurt —escuchas a Adam decirte. Su profunda mirada azul se regocija al ser testigo del extremo cuidado con que la sostienes—. Es una nena preciosa —sonríes entre lágrimas orgulloso ante el sincero cumplido—. ¿Decidiste ya un nombre? Necesito llenar sus documentos antes de permitirle ir a casa.

—Katherine —dices acariciando las manos diminutas, maravillándote ante su calor—. Katherine Anderson.

—Me encanta; es un nombre hermoso —Adam te brinda un ligero apretón en el codo afectuosamente.

—¿Te gusta cariño? —depositas breves besitos en su frente, meciéndola despacio, casi temiendo pudiera desaparecer en cualquier segundo—. Me siento tan orgulloso de ser tu papá, Kathy —los grandes ojos de color aún indefinido te escudriñan llenos de inocente curiosidad—. Y ten por seguro intentaré hacerte muy, muy feliz bebé. Lo prometo.

La llegada de Khaterine abre ante ti una nueva vida llena de esperanza. Quizá ustedes dos no siempre tendrán momentos felices, posiblemente ser padre soltero conllevaría innumerables altibajos, pero, aún con todo eres un increíble sobreviviente. Pase lo que pase, seguirás luchando sin rendirte ante ninguna adversidad. Hace tiempo aprendiste a volverte más fuerte gracias a los duros golpes de la vida.

Y, por sobre todas las cosas, te gusta creer que Blaine Anderson también lo hubiera querido así.


End file.
